The Game I Live
by HOALuver18
Summary: Anytime you need a text, call me. So you found your Goth Aria, and your bulimic Hannah. Sadly, you can't find the only perfect one, Elena. Loser.-A. Those are the bad parts of being a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Patricia's P.O.V

Rain. I love it. Right after the rain comes a rainbow, my favorite part. Today, it was raining. I looked out the window and smiled. Rain is my excuse. Nobody knows that I love rainbows, except my boyfriend. I actually have two of them. But I can explain. Nathan Sykes is my real boyfriend. Eddie Miller is my fake boyfriend. You see, I'm a vampire. Nobody knows that except my real boyfriend, Nathan. He is also a vampire. He and I are originals, meaning we are original vampires. The first ones. But, there are tons of originals. Nina and Joy caught me though. Only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. So, I killed Nina. Nobody knows it was me though. I didn't want to kill her, but I couldn't trust her with my secret. I couldn't trust Joy either, so I turned her into a vampire.

It's fun being a vampire though. You can do whatever you want, and nobody will catch you, and if they do, you kill them. It's like a game. I admit that it's a sick game, but it's really fun. Now, why do I have a fake boyfriend and a real boyfriend? Look, I need to fit in, look and act like a human. In order to do that I need to have a boyfriend. I need to gain trust. Once I gain it, I simply attack. Will he become a vampire, or die? It doesn't matter which one.

Now, there are two types of vampires. Goody Goodies or Rippers. Nathan and I are rippers. But, we're not evil or anything. We know people who are evil though. Hayden, a sweet looking pretty girl. Evil. Oh, and did I mention that if I die, all the people in my blood line die as well. For example, I made Ashley, Aria, Joy, and Elena a vampire. If I die, they die. Oh, I love my life. I'm being chased by Hayden. Why do I enjoy this? It's fun. Nobody knows how tough I can get. I'll pretend to surrender, and then beat her up. Sorry, did I forget to tell you who Ashley, Aria, and Elena are?

It all started out in 1931. I was their best friend. They didn't know I was a vampire though. We went out for a girl's night out. I was so thirsty, so I drank their blood. Ta Dah! They became vampires. Anyway, let's talk about my first loves. They were the Salvatore Brothers. (A/N: I won't put this in crossover because this is the only role they play.) I was in love with them. I couldn't choose between Damon and Stefan. So, I chose none. At first I regretted it, but now I'm happy with my choice since I met Nathan.

"Hey Blondie I surrender!" I yelled.

"Finally! "I heard her say.

I smirked. She came up behind me with a stake.

"Not so fast!" I whispered. I turned around and got my hidden stake from my back pocket. Bam! I stabbed it in her back. She's not dead though. I didn't stab her in the heart. My next plan, pretend to be drunk. Why? Hayden compelled Nathan to turn his humanity off. That means to turn off all feelings. Vampires could do that. I think he has a bit of humanity left in him, so I'm going to pretend to be drunk, and fall off the bleachers! Don't worry, he'll probably catch me!

**I don't own House of Anubis or the Vampire Diaries!**


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia's P.O.V

Okay, its night and I'm ready for my plan. I got up on the top bleacher and lay there. I had a red solo cup sitting next to me. All of a sudden Nathan came.

"I used to know all the constellations," I started, "How did I forget them all?"

"Your drunk, you need to go home" Nathan said.

"Fine, let me find my car." I said while stumbling to get up. I purposely fell on the railing.

"You're joking right?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, Oh. Mr. Fun Police. I thought the ripper Nathan was supposed to be the life of the party."

"Alright, I'm driving you home. C'mon." he said heading towards his car.

I quickly climbed on to the railing so I was behind it, holding the railing. This plan was risky, but it has to be done.

"What are you five? Get down."

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to— whoa, that was a close one. Hayden would not be happy with you." I said almost falling.

"Your hilarious." He said cupping his hands on his mouth.

"Look Nathan no hands." I said. I almost fell, but I quickly held the railing. I started laughing and giggling. Then, I fell for real.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Nathan came and caught me before I hit the ground. We were so close to kissing when Hayden shot him from behind.

"Nice one Trixie. Did your four year old sister, Anna come up with that? Oh, right she couldn't have possibly since she's been dead for 100 years! "Hayden said. She started laughing. I ran back to Anubis House. To tell you the truth, I really couldn't find my car. When I was almost there, I got a can of beer from my purse (A/N: Yes she keeps a can of beer in her purse.) and started drinking from it. Soon enough, I was drunk. The good thing about being a vampire is that you could drink all you want, but you never die. But the hangovers suck.

"Sweetie, where is Nathan?" Trudy asked.

"I don't know heaven?" I said. Nathan also goes to Anubis House, but no one knows he is a vampire, or that he is dating me.

"Or you drunk?" Trudy asked.

"No, I'm just a little tipsy, that's all." I said.

"Honey, tipsy and drunk means the same thing." Trudy said.

"Well than I'm drunk." I said. I went up to my room, when I got a text message. It read;

_Hey Goth, Ashley, Elena, and Aria are in danger. Want to save them? Meet me in the woods at 10:00. If you don't you die, along with your boyfriend, and everyone in your bloodline.- A_

Psycho. I thought to myself. Plus, I was having a movie night with Amber and Joy.

~~~~~~At Movie Night~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoa, this movie was scary. Ring! I almost peed my pants! I picked up my phone. It was a text message.

_I see you're scared. You know this movie isn't as scary as what is about to happen. I'll give you 10 minutes to go to the woods. If not, your "Anubis Buddies" will die. – A_

It's probably just a prank from Jerome or Alfie. Ring! This time it was Amber. She got the same text as I did. Ring! Then it was Joy. She got the same text as me.

"Trixie, I'm really scared! What do we do?" Amber asked me. All of a sudden, my eyes went red.

"Patricia! What is wrong with you? Your eyes are red!" Amber said. I blinked my eyes a few times.

"Guys stay here. Tell no one this happened." While saying this I looked into their eyes, compelling them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, please review! I beg of you! I'm on my knees! I'm desperate! Please read my drabble story called Glad You Came! If you're Peddie, then you'll enjoy it! If not, you'll still enjoy it.**

Patricia's P.O.V

I compelled Amber and Joy meaning that they were under my control. Joy is a newborn vampire, so she can't do anything about it. I ran down the steps, and of course someone stopped me. It was Eddie.

"Where are you going? I heard you were drunk. You can't go outside while you're drunk!"

"Eddie I'm fine! I just need to go somewhere. Plus, who cares if I'm drunk. I can have a little fun the day before my birthday, right?" with that I ran out the door. Did I forget to mention tomorrow's my birthday? I still don't know where Nathan is though. I'm worried about him. I ran to the forest.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I yelled. Ring! I got a text.

_I let you go this time. Your little friends are safe. If I were you, I would run.-A_

I ran to Anubis House. Immediately, I fell asleep. (A/N: They don't have a curfew.

Morning~

I woke up surrounded with everybody in Anubis House except Victor and Nathan.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Where's Nathan?" I asked

"We don't know yet, but it's okay. You weren't that close to him anyway." Trudy said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"We made breakfast for you!" Amber said.

"I'm not very hungry. It's okay." I said

"You've been doing this a lot!" Trudy said, "I'm worried about you."

"No I'm fine. Really."

Then they left. Everyone except Joy. I closed the door, and me and Joy changed our clothes. Joy is a vampire, but still doesn't know I date Nathan. I sighed. The day passed on, I got gifts and cards. At the end of the day, I went up to my room, and closed the door. I lay on my bed, and thought. I love Nathan. I'm sure he loves me too. I got up, and arranged my cards on my side table. I was about to go to sleep, when I got a phone call.

"Hello." I said. No reply. It must've been one of those telemarketing people. Ring! Another call. I picked it up.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi." It was Nathan.

"Nathan." I said.

I heard a shaky breath over the other side. I let out a tear. I love him. He's compelled to turn off all feelings. Because of that he doesn't love me anymore. I let out a few more tears.

"I love you." I stated.

"Patricia, I miss you."

Nathan's P.O.V

I let out a shaky breath.

I let out a tear.

"Nathan it's okay. You'll get through this. I know you have your humanity off, but please try." She said.

"I love you." I said. I let out a few more tears, and shut the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you InkHeart4112 for your review! You are one of my favorite authors, and it meant so much to me when you reviewed! Thanks!**

Patricia's P.O.V

Nathan loved me. I smiled. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

~~~~~Morning~~~~~

I woke up with a man next to me. It was my brother, Matt.

"You're a vampire." He simply stated. I was speechless.

"Come with me." He said. I followed him out the door of Anubis House. It was a hot, sunny day. I didn't burn because I had a special ring. He took me to a house. Did I mention that he's a werewolf? He didn't know I was a vampire up till now.

"Sit here." He said. I sat where I was supposed to sit. He cuffed my ankles and wrists to the chair.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"How do you not burn in the sunlight?"

"Is that all you want to know?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes.

I wriggled the finger with the ring on.

"Interesting." He pulled off the ring.

"Matt? What are you doing?"

He got to the back of the room, and pulled a rope.

"AAAAHHHH!" I was burning! It finally stopped.

"I'm conditioning you." He said.

"Matt, I swear, I won't eat anybody again, Matt, I swear." He pulled the rope again.

Ring! I got a text.

_Are you having fun getting burnt to death?-A_

Ow! Why did he pull the rope? I had burn marks all over my body. All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door. My dad opened it. It was Nathan. He pushed my brother over, and ran to me.

"I'm going to get you out." He said. I thought he had his humanity turned off. He unlatched the cuffs, and carried me to Anubis House.

"Nathan you're back. Where were you" Trudy asked.

"I had a family emergency." He said.

"Patricia where were you?" She asked.

"And, why is Nathan carrying you?" He asked.

"I sprang my ankle." I said.

Nathan carried me all the way to my room.

"Nathan, do you think I should break up with him?" I asked

"It doesn't really matter." He said. I smiled. He wasn't the jealous type. I kissed him. He kissed back. I ended up sitting on his lap. We were having a make out session on my bed. I heard my door open. It was Eddie.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Um… mouth to mouth resuscitation." I said.

He just looked at me.

"Eddie we're over." I said. I walked out the room, and went downstairs to the common room.

He followed me.

"You're choosing Nathan over me!" Eddie yelled.

"Well sort of." I said calmly.

"What's wrong with you?" Everybody's attention went to us.

"Look, Eddie I don't want to make this a huge fight. We're over, and that's that." I simply said.

"Well fine!" He huffed. Eddie went to his room. Nina looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said.

Ring!

_I hate to bother you after your tough break up with your boyfriend, but Aria, the pretty girl is not safe.-A_


	5. Chapter 5

**I need more reviews! Please!**

Patricia's P.O.V

What? I hate this! I'm being stalked by this A person.

"Nathan!" I called

He quickly ran downstairs.

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Come with me." I said.

"Okay."

I walked him all the way to the woods.

"Okay where's Aria?" I yelled. Nathan knew I was best friends with Aria, Hannah, and Elena.

All of a sudden, I heard a branch crack. I turned around. The Anubis Gang was standing in front of my very eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

I heard someone running towards me. Hayden.

"So you were 'A'?" I asked.

"No! What are you talking about? I see you brought some food for me." She said.

I turned around.

"You guys, run as fast as you can. Now!" I yelled.

"There's no point. I'll catch them either way." Hayden said.

She ran over to the Anubis Gang. Nathan looked at me knowingly. I got the stake out of my pocket. I ran over to Hayden, and stabbed it in her back.

"Okay, what was that?" Alfie asked.

"Nothing." I simply stated.

Nina looked at me like I was psycho or something. I looked her in the eye, and said,

"We all went hiking in the woods."

Oh, I love compelling people. I heard a shriek.

"You guys, stay here." Nathan told the Anubis Gang looking each of them in the eye. Nathan and I ran deeper into the woods.

"Aria, Hannah, Elena, are you here?" I yelled.

"Wait here." I told Nathan.

I ran to a shed.

"Aria, Hannah, Elena!" I shouted.

I heard heavy breathing. It was Aria!  
"Aria! You're okay!"

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about Hannah and Elena." Aria said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't find them." She simply answered.

"What?"

"Patricia, I'm so sorry. I don't know where they are."

Aria let out a tear.

"Trish, I'm a witch." She said.

"No, it's not your fault." I said

"No, I'm seriously a witch. I have powers. I'm scared. I don't know what to do!" She said.

"Wait, so you're a witch and a vampire."

She nodded her head yes.

"How do you know?" I asked

She took my hand, and led me to clearing deep in the woods.

She held out her hands and said,

"Das vies man sieso. Das vies man sieso." A single flower died.

"Whoa," I said.

"But, how did you know to say those words?" I asked.

"I don't know. I felt like someone was making me say it," She said.

"Das vies man sieso. Das vies man sieso." I said. The flower came alive. I and Aria looked at each other.

"You're a witch." She said.

"I guess so. Let's head back. Nathan's waiting for us." I said.

**I know it wasn't the best. At least I tried. Oh, and I need more reviews. Also, I'm working on new chapters for I'm Glad You Came.**


	6. Chapter 6

Patricia's P.O.V

"Nathan." I said.

I ran into his arms.

"We can't find Hannah or Elena," I said.

"It's alright, they're probably okay." He replied.

I heard a shriek.

"Or not." Aria said.

I ran towards the direction of the scream. Hannah. She was crying.

"Hannah, what happened?" I asked.

"Mona is part of A. She's helping him." She said.

"What?" I asked. Mona was a really sweet girl. She's not a vampire, but she's my friend.

"You're joking." I said.

She nodded her head no.

"Um... We're still here." Alfie said.

"You guys seriously go back to Anubis House." I said.

They all ran back to Anubis House.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes for 5 seconds to concentrate.

"Nathan, Aria and Hannah, you guys need to help me find Elena." I said.

"Well, what do we do?" Aria asked.

"We wait." I said.

"For what?" Hannah asked.

"We wait for A to text us." I said.

Ring!

_Anytime you need a text, call me. So you found your Goth Aria, and your bulimic Hannah. Sadly, you can't find the only perfect one, Elena. Loser.-A. _

"I think I'm going to go back to Anubis House. I'll freshen up." I said.

"Yeah. I know I'm not in Anubis House, but I'm going to go there anyway." Hannah said. Aria nodded her head yes.

So, Nathan, Hannah, Aria, and I went back to Anubis House.

"I see you've brought guests." Trudy said.

"I'm Hannah," Hannah smiled.

"I'm Aria," Aria plainly stated.

"Well, I'm taking them to my room." I said.

All 3 of us went to my room.

Aria and Hannah pulled out a pair of clothes from their bag.

"Why do you have clothes in your bag?" I asked.

We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. I got out some clothes from my closet.

All 3 of us started changing our clothes. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Eddie."

"Well don't come in. We're changing our clothes." I said.

"In the same room?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Um… Okay?" He said.

"Leave the door" I said.

I heard him walking backwards.

Knock!

"Who is it?" I asked.

No reply.

"Did you see that?" Hannah asked.

"What?" I asked.

"There was a man out our window." Hannah said.

"That man saw us naked." Aria said.

"Well we have to tell someone." I said.

"First, let's put on our clothes." Aria said.

We all nodded. Then we ran downstairs.

We were about to leave when Trudy came.

"Where are you going?" Trudy asked.

"Um… to the mall." I lied.

"Can I come?" Amber asked.

"No." All three of us answered at the same time.

Amber pouted.

Gosh, this was such a pain in the ass.


End file.
